


Smurf

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, PG-13, SHINee - Freeform, Steamy, i gave up :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Taemin's new hair colour riles Jonghyun up





	Smurf

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly bad and i haven't posted in ages so pls dont hate me, i was inspired by tae's hair idek :/

The front door of their dorm room shuts quietly, but it doesn't go unnoticed by the second eldest member.

 

“Taemin-goon!” Jonghyun shouts, making way for the front door. “You're back!” he says in a sweet voice. His eyes widen when he spots the new hue of his boyfriends hair.

 

“Hyung, let me kick off my shoes at least,” Taemin chuckles, kicking off his footwear, then stepping forward to face Jonghyun. He blinks once, twice. “Please don't hate it..”

 

“Hate it? Tae I love it, I saw your hair the other day in the fansite previews but- those pictures, they don't do you justice..” Jonghyun explains, stepping forward to cup Taemin's cheek. It's warm, soft, but he doesn't linger long; instead he moves up, carding a hand through the blue locks.

 

“Hmm soft, that's good, your hair isn't fried.”

 

“ _Yet_ ” Taemin interjects.

 

“Oh come on, you kept your dark hair for almost a year, plus you have a good diet, cut yourself some slack. Plus,I'll take care of you and your hair should the need ever arise,” Jonghyun coos, bringing both hands up to wrap behind his head and pull him a bit closer to get a real good close look.

 

“Taemin you're so pretty,”

 

“Hyung..”

 

“I know, I know. But what do you expect when you do things like this, you know my weak Taemint heart can only take so much, and it's not like it's not true, Taemin you're gorgeous.” Taemin flushes pink, a contrast to his cool hair. Jonghyun notices his pinking cheeks and leans close to peck each cheek, lingering his lips long enough to create a sweet sound.

 

“So pretty..” he says as his eyelids close and he moves to his other cheek. Taemin's arms instinctively find their way around the elder’s waist as he moves closer. He fists his small hands into the elder’s sweater and lets himself enjoy Jonghyun's kisses.

 

Jonghyun pulls away from his cheeks and stands on his tippy toes, bringing his nose close to Taemin's head, sniffing here and there for any traces of a scent. “Mm, you smell good, not chemical ridden, it's nice,” he hums. He runs his hands from front to back of Taemin's head, appreciating the softness. After rustling up the younger’s hair he tries to adjust it slightly, then leans down, face to face with Taemin.

 

“I really love your hair,” he starts, all smiley and giddy.

 

“Thanks.” Taemin says, a little lost in Jonghyun's twinkling eyes. Taemin thinks Jonghyun is about to compliment him again, but Jonghyun quickly proves that the next actions his lips produce are not speaking, but kissing.

 

Jonghyun's lips capture his own gently, tenderly. _Jonghyun's in a soft mood_ , Taemin thinks and smiles into the kiss, more so a peck. Jonghyun pulls back first to gage Taemin's reaction and when he sees those pink cheeks only brightening he leans back in, pulling Taemin's bottom lip into his own, sucking softly, just enough to earn a shy gasp from the younger. Taemin hums instead, cupping Jonghyun's face and slowly guiding the two of them to their shared room. The dorm may be empty save for them two, but based on past experiences they both know how lost they get in each other, and how they seem to block out their surroundings while together; and while this might seem nice for the two of them in their little world, it's not for the unsuspecting party who happens to walk in on them.

 

Taemin presses Jonghyun against the wall once they close their bedroom door. They separate for a moment, both gasping faintly. “I didn't know a simple hair colour could make you feel this way,” Taemin starts.

 

“Hmm? What're you talking about, I drool over your hair no matter the colour or style,” Jonghyun protests.

 

“Yeah but..we're already in the _bedroom_ , kinda fast compared to usual, no?”

 

“Oh _my apologies_ , it's just I've never seen you in this colour, except for once in that magazine last year..and even then it wasn't your whole head. Plus- this is _softer_ , _cuter_ , I love it.” Jonghyun sighs, takes in a breath and then starts again. “Wait- _fast_? Did- did you wanna go slow?”

 

“No, no, it's nice, I like it.” Taemin smiles. “Let me take care of you today, though, yeah?”

 

“Hmm..sounds nice, have your way with me blueberry man!”

 

“Blueberry man!?” Taemin exclaims wide-eyed.

 

“I mean,” Jonghyun chuckles. “You're an adorable little fruit to me now.” He pulls Taemin close by the waist after the younger had pulled back. “Mm, my cute little fairy, my sweet blueberry.” Jonghyun says and he hugs Taemin tight, running his hands through Taemin's hair once again.

 

“Jong..I don't even like blueberries,”

 

“You don't?”

 

“Well, it's not that I don't like them, but they're always my last choice.”

 

“You're always my first choice.” Jonghyun responds. Taemin flushes at his words but holds Jonghyun's waist tighter.

 

Taemin presses close, aligning his hips with Jonghyun's and rolling slow, then he presses their chests together, and finally ghosts hips lips over Jonghyun's. “You're always mine too..” he whispers before catching Jonghyun's mouth with his, kissing him deep and hot. Jonghyun's hands tighten on Taemin's waist, pressing his pelvis against his own and moaning softly in the younger’s mouth when he feels that all too familiar bugle start to rise against his own.

 

“Oh Taemin..” Jonghyun gasps as Taemin slots a leg between his own, pressing _against_ _him_.

 

“Getting worked up quick now aren't we?” Taemin teases.

 

“I've been worked up since the other day, when your pics came out, Tae.” Jonghyun flushes, feeling a little vulnerable to Taemin's teasing, but loving it nonetheless.

 

“I didn't know I had such a _lasting_ _effect_ on you,”

 

“Oh hush you know _exactly_ what you do to me..”

 

“Hmm?” Taemin hums, leaning close, nudging Jonghyun's nose with his own, kissing it, then his cheek, his jaw, his chin, then sweetly, his mouth again. He cups Jonghyun's face, putting in the extra effort just to deepen their kiss.

 

“Oh Jong..” Taemin gasps

 

“Tae..” the elder breathes out shallowly over his bruised lips and glossy eyes.

 

“You're beautiful.” Taemin says, holding Jonghyun's warm cheeks in his hands.

 

“No _you-_ ”

 

“Shhh,” Taemin interrupts. “I’d say let's get rough..but I'm kinda sore from dance practice.. is it ok if we're gentle today?”

 

“Of course, babe. How ‘bout we have a warm bath, loosen your knots, yeah?” Jonghyun coos, running his hands over Taemin's arms. Taemin swoons because Jonghyun is just that perfect, so caring and gentle and all for him.

 

“Yeah, a bath sounds great.”

 

With laced hands they walk to their bathroom. Jonghyun undresses himself first to save Taemin the effort, and then strips Taemin of his clothes gently. With each slide of fabric, Jonghyun presses warm kisses to exposed skin; to his cheeks, his lips, neck and sternum, soft tummy, and then to his hip bones and lower, making Taemin blush under his tender ministrations.

 

“Hmm I can't wait to see your hair wet, it's gonna look so pretty hmm?” Taemin rolls his eyes jokingly and Jonghyun doesn't miss it; he pushes Taemin against a wall carefully and huffs hot breaths on his neck before laving his tongue over it. Taemin sighs, shutting his eyes in pleasure, soaking in the feeling of Jonghyun's tongue roaming over him.

 

“Hyung..bath...now,” Taemin mutters out, and before he can repeat himself Jonghyun retracts, pulls him by the waist to their tub and helps him get in. He doesn't immediately join him, though. He turns around to poke for something under their sink and when he returns to the tub Taemin is curious.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Epsom salts, aromatherapy- good for your skin and muscles.” Jonghyun explains. Taemin smiles and keeps Jonghyun in.

 

-

 

_A little while later when Taemin's body is feeling hot and soft like putty they end up grinding each other in the tub until they nut._

 

_:-)_


End file.
